


Чистой воды семантика

by Menada_Vox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драко знает, чего хочет, а Тео узнаёт о важном различии в двух схожих на первый взгляд понятиях</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чистой воды семантика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pure Semantics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58317) by Samayel. 



Тео Нотт, ухмыляясь, подошёл к Драко после Зелий. Ему пришлось поторопиться, чтобы нагнать однокурсника, шествующего размеренным шагом и с отстранённым видом. Тео, может, и был единственным, помимо самого Драко, геем среди их ровесников на факультете Слизерин, и ладили они, может, и правда, довольно-таки неплохо, но это не отменяло правил игры. Драко всегда заставлял однокурсников принимать свои собственные условия... и никогда не принимал условий других.

\- Я только что узнал. Ну что, тебя можно поздравить. Поверить не могу, ты наконец-то раскрутил Поттера на свидание. Я ставил десять галеонов на то, что тебе понадобится, по крайней мере, ещё две недели, чтобы уговорить его. Уже ждёшь не дождешься?

Они направлялись в Большой Зал. Драко не мог сдержать ухмылку, которая зарождалась в уголках губ. Вопреки всему и вся, Гарри Поттер, в конце концов, согласился пойти на свидание с Драко, и это несмотря на репутацию последнего как распутного, притязательного и исключительно нахального молодого человека. Любой, кто знал Драко, ясно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что свидание с ним означает секс. Там может быть выпивка, там могут быть цветы, там даже могут быть стихи и поцелуи, но там совершенно определённо будет секс. Тот факт, что Поттер ответил согласием, подразумевал между строк целые тома, и Драко жаждал прочитать все и каждый из них.

\- Никогда, - снисходительно хмыкнул он, - не ставь против меня в споре, Тео. Тебе бы уже следовало это знать.

\- Откровенно говоря, я не думал, что он согласится. Не то, чтобы я в тебе сомневался, просто был уверен в том, что он откажется. Ты сотворил невероятное. Ну, так... какие мысли по поводу предстоящего свидания?

Прежде чем зайти в Большой Зал, Драко приостановился у порога, отыскав глазами гриффиндорский стол. Поттер оживлённо разговаривал с Грейнджер и Уизелом, по его красивому лицу было видно, что он рассержен. Такой суровый… у Драко вспыхнуло всё тело и заблестели глаза, как под хмельком. Разозлённый Мальчик-Который-Выжил – обалденно горячее зрелище! Драко не раз ловил себя на мысли, что только по этой причине задирал Поттера все предыдущие шесть лет. 

\- По большей части... - Драко наблюдал за Поттером и потому в некоторой растерянности выдал первое, что пришло в голову, - я просто надеюсь, что у Поттера есть болт.

Тео в замешательстве наморщил лоб.

\- Ты о чём, чёрт возьми? Это Поттер. Он парень. Естественно, у него есть болт. Ты что - совсем...

\- Семантика, Тео. Всё дело в семантике. Ты знаешь, есть разница.

\- А, ну конечно... соблаговоли же объяснить, о Мудрый. Просвети нас, сирых и убогих, о смысле речей твоих.

На лице Драко промелькнуло недовольство, он чуть нахмурился на ехидство Тео, но его взгляд быстро захмелел опять, едва он обратил его на Поттера.

\- Тео. У любого парня в Хогвартсе есть член, точно так же, как и у любого парня в мире, но есть члены... а есть болты. Это большая разница. Я надеюсь, что у Поттера - болт.

В голосе Драко была заметна странная хрипотца, и слово «болт» он произнёс едва ли не с благоговением.

\- Неужели? – Тео фыркнул. – Кому какое дело, как ты это называешь? В чем же, к Мерлину, это грёбаное различие?

\- Ты понимаешь, что это болт, когда примеряешься к нему рукой и с трудом можешь сомкнуть пальцы вокруг этого проклятого стержня. Когда берёшь его в рот, ты действительно сознаешь, что он там, и гадаешь, как принять внутрь большую его часть и при этом ухитряться ещё и дышать, но не можешь не пытаться снова, и снова, и снова. Когда он спускает, это просто извержение, и ты боишься показаться грубым, потому что за считанные секунды в твой рот практически вливается едва ли не больше того, с чем ты можешь справиться. Это болт, когда ты немного вздрагиваешь... от одного осознания того, что ты сейчас попытаешься вместить его в себя и, вероятно, будет довольно-таки больно, сначала - точно, но ты и помыслить не можешь о том, чтобы не попытаться, ведь один вид этого грёбаного прибора заставляет чувствовать себя незаполненным, пустым, потому что он не у тебя внутри – _вот прямо сейчас_. Это болт, когда на следующее утро у тебя всё саднит, но единственное, о чём ты можешь думать, - каким же охренительно чудесным был сам процесс, который принёс эти болезненные ощущения. У любого здешнего парня есть член, Тео... но я надеюсь, что у Поттера - болт, потому что, если это так, он у меня удивляться будет, почему вообще раньше терял время с любым другим человеческим существом. Мне есть, что предложить ему, и как только у меня появится шанс показать ему это, он никогда больше и не захочет другого парня, и мне тоже не будет нужен никто другой. 

Драко гипнотизировал гриффиндорский стол, не отрываясь ни на мгновение, а Тео стоял молча, поражённо раскрыв рот – на него снизошло абсолютное понимание. Очнувшись, Тео прошептал в ответ:

\- Чтоб меня.

\- Правильно мыслишь, Тео. Ещё немного - и добьёшься, чтоб и тебя тоже. Продолжай в том же духе, и ты далеко пойдёшь... или хотя бы доберёшься, наконец, до чьей-нибудь постели. Может, это чистой воды семантика, может, это вопрос предпочтений, но я знаю, чего хочу, и когда я это получу, то уже не упущу понапрасну.

***

Прошло три дня, и вот Драко ввалился в слизеринскую гостиную в полседьмого утра. Тео всю ночь просидел в уютном кресле у камина, поджидая, когда Драко вернётся со свидания и поделится впечатлениями, которые Тео, за неимением собственных, переживал как свои. Он задремал ближе уже к полуночи и от скрежета каменной двери проснулся мгновенно. 

\- Чтоб тебя черти драли! Время седьмой час. Через полчаса проверка, Снейп припрётся! Рисково живёшь, друг, ты в курсе?

Ответом ему было довольное мычание.

И ладно бы этот абсолютно отвлечённый тон, но на лице Драко была улыбка, которая отличалась от всех, что Тео видел когда-либо прежде. Она была скорее неуловимой, нежели скрытой, и жизнерадостной, нежели заговорщицкой, и самое главное, она казалась более искренней и настоящей, чем любое выражение, которое он видел на лице Драко за последние шесть лет. Обводя гостиную опьянённым, мечтательным взором, Драко высмотрел поблизости диванчик, куда и плюхнулся, сразу свернувшись калачиком, как будто собирался прикорнуть на нём, как был - в мятой одежде и с растрёпанными волосами. Он был едва похож на того Драко, которого Тео знал целых шесть лет! 

\- Слушай... я уверен, всё прошло замечательно и всё такое, но нам пора бы уже по комнатам. Если остальные увидят тебя здесь, начнутся расспросы.

\- Ну и фиг с ними, меня вообще это не колышет, - у Драко слипались глаза.

\- Ладно, ну, так что мне им сказать, когда они застанут тебя в таком виде?

\- Скажи им... – зевнул Драко, - скажи им, я выхожу из игры... и Поттер тоже... и руки прочь, для их же блага, нечего заглядываться на моего парня. О... и если кто хочет знать... насчёт Поттера... у него болт. Очень может быть, что самый крутой болт, им такой и не снился даже, и он весь мой.

Драко быстро клонило в сон. Тео не был уверен, что его можно оставить в гостиной одного в таком состоянии и в такое неподходящее время. 

\- Ну же, Драко, - уговаривал он с нарастающим отчаянием. – А как же Снейп?

\- А-а? Ну, если любишь высоких, бледных и сальных... рад за тебя... иди, тигра, и возьми его, наконец. Что до меня... я получил именно то, что хотел... и я это не упущу.


End file.
